


The Great Pancake Adventure

by Warmhandscoldheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, Tony Is Not Helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warmhandscoldheart/pseuds/Warmhandscoldheart
Summary: The God of Mischief is brought to his knees by an odd Midguardian sickness and it leaves Thor incredibly worried.





	The Great Pancake Adventure

"Morning." I said as I walked out of the elevator.  
An "mmph" sounded in return from Tony.  
"Pull another all-nighter?" I ask, arching an eyebrow playfully.  
"You know it," he replied, taking a sip of his coffee. "Scrambled eggs and pancakes please."  
I roll my eyes, but turn on the stove. “How did you live without me for so long and not die?” He smiles and shrugs. I was going to make them anyway, so why not make an extra serving? Once the stove was heated up, I poured the batter into the pan. I turn around to see nine more pairs of hungry eyes staring right at me.  
"Please?" A heavily accented voice pleaded for pancakes.  
"Fine, Wanda, but only because you said please." I quietly laughed to myself as Thor, Wanda, Sam, Loki, Bucky, Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Bruce all sat at the breakfast bar. I quickly plant a kiss my boyfriend's long black hair and turn to get more ingredients.  
I put another stack of fresh pancakes on the serving plate and carry it and the scrambled eggs over to the table. 11 of the Avengers (including myself) sat around the table, leaving only Vision out. "I don't need to eat." He said on his first day.  
I watch Tony fold his bare pancakes and take a bit out of them. Loki and I both like it the same way: drenched in butter and maple syrup. Steve and Bucky will eat it any way given to them, an old habit from the war. Bruce tends to eat his in the same method as Tony, while Clint and Nat like theirs with jam on it (believe it or not).  
We all happily ate our pancakes when we heard a strange noise. The two Asgardians looked alarmed, Loki more so than Thor.  
_Hic_  
The noise came again. It was coming from my right, Loki's direction. I looked at him and he jumped as another sound emitted from his mouth.  
"What is -hic- happening?" He asked, a little scared despite what he would tell me later on.  
Tony snorted, trying not to fall out of his chair laughing while Thor was genuinely concerned for his brother's wellbeing.  
"Friend Tony, what is happening to my brother?" He asked as Loki hiccuped once again.  
"He has the hiccups, Thor." Bruce answered.  
Thor's eyes went wide and he reached over the table to check if Loki had a fever.  
"Loki is not sick." Vision voiced clinically from the couch behind us.  
Bucky started laughing, which was still a rare occasion for him. "Drink a bunch of water in big gulps without breathing in between."  
Loki nodded and I conjure some water into his glass so he could get rid of his problem.  
"Why'd you tell him, Robocop?" Tony asked indignantly. "You could have at least waited a while. That was hilarious!"  
Loki shook his head after he drank the glass. Tony chuckled at Loki's bewildered glance at Bucky, for his remedy had worked. "Many thanks, Barnes."  
I glance at Tony, daring him to say a word. But I didn't have to. Suddenly his body shook.  
_Hic_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any fic requests or if you have anything you want to say, please comment below!


End file.
